


travels and friends

by Runespoor



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Year before the Later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	travels and friends

Of course, computers always evoke Barbara for him; if he could figure out a way to hide a full-body wince without staying still, he would. (She'd said goodbye before he did. The saying goes, _if you love someone, set them free_ , but sometimes Dick wishes his family didn't live their lives on that principle.)

Instead he smiles valiantly. Donna's Wonder Woman tiara glints golden when she inclines her face.

"You'll keep in touch," she prods, careful but wanting a reassurance.

"Best as I can," he says. And doesn't think how his best hasn't been enough in a long time. Doesn't think about Babs, or Blüdhaven. And then, diverting, "look at you, in your armor!"

If it sounds as feeble to her as it does to him, she doesn't show it; ducks her head with a smile. She's always been too good for them. 

"It's only temporary, you know," she mitigates.

Dick swivels a chair around to sit down. "Well, yes. But still!" 

"I feel like a little girl in her big sister's clothes," Donna says, like a confession. "That's what I am, but... I'm not used to it."

"You're gonna be great," Dick says, fervent.

It's soothing, to say the truth, without extending himself, without second-guessing.

She tells him to travel well, and not to be a stranger. His responding smile is a bit less fake, a bit less tense.


End file.
